Through Sickness and Health
by IhugNico
Summary: Lili's brother had been sick for a while now, they had to sell their livestock. Renting rooms out was her last option. Arthur took up the offer first. AU not nations. Won't continue unless people want me to.


_**This is based on a dream I had the other night.**_

* * *

><p><em>From heart-brake some people have suffered;<br>From weariness some people have died;  
>But take it all in all,<br>Our troubles are small  
>Till we get like Bonnie and Clyde<br>~Bonnie Parker "The Story of Bonnie and Clyde"_

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland got out of the taxi and stared up at the white ranch house. He looked it up and down, before beginning to walk across the dirt path leading up to it.<p>

He knocked on the door lightly and a girl opened the door. She had cropped blonde hair and shining green eyes. She smiled at Arthur, "_Guten morgen, _Mr. Kirkland. How are you today?"

Arthur nodded, "Well, and what about you, Lili?"

The girl, Lili, thought, "Things could be better…" She said quietly, then regained her smile, "Won't you come in?"

Arthur nodded, walking in while she shut the door. He stared around at the walls, "Nice place you have here." He said.

Lili nodded, "May I ask what you came for?"

Arthur turned to face her, "Aren't you renting out a room here? Or am I mistaken?"

Lili blinked and nodded, "Oh, yes. Of course." She said, now just realizing he had bags with him. "Ah…Right this way." She said, walking away and going down the hall.

Arthur picked up his bags and followed her, "I have to ask, though. Why are you renting out rooms? Vash, I know, likes his privacy."

Lili stared up at him, "My brother has been very sick. We've had to sell most of our animals to support him. This is our only option." She mumbled, before staring at the ground.

Arthur blinked, "Oh… Do-do you know what's wrong with him?"

Lili shook her head, "No, I don't…"

She opened the door to a room and moved out of the way, "Here's your room. I have to go take care of my brother." She mumbled, turning and walking away.

Arthur sighed, setting his bags down and placing his hands on his hips. He glanced around, before deciding to go and try to find his way around the house. He walked out and went down a few halls. He was about to turn around when he heard…sobbing. Coming from the room right next to him. The door was slightly ajar, and Arthur peaked through the gap.

Lili was the one crying, she had her arms wrapped around Vash, who was lying on his back on a bed, and her head on his chest, "Don't say that! Please don't say that!" Lili was whispering.

Vash put one arm over her, before mumbling, "If you keep trying to support me, you'll eventually have to sell the house. I don't want that to happen to you."

Lili squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head, "No! I'm not letting you go! You'll get better!"

Vash stared at her, his eyes were unnaturally bright, like those of the terminally ill, "You've been saying that the last two months, and so far it hasn't happened."

Tears streamed down Lili's cheeks, "No! No! I refuse to let you go! No!" She buried her face in his chest, "You're all I have! Please!"

Vash sighed, "Lili…Be sensible…"

Lili stood up, "Sensible? I have nothing! Mom and dad are long gone! You're the only family I have and you're asking me to let you die? No! I-I can't!"

Vash opened his mouth to respond, then paused, he closed his mouth then whispered, "…L-Lili?"

Lili held one of his hands in both of hers, "Yes, Vash, I'm here."

"I-I can't see you…" Vash whispered, his eyes darting back and forth as if he was trying to see an invisible being.

Lili's eyes widened, "Bruder? Bruder, look at me, please!"

"I don't know where to look…" he whispered.

Lili blinked and stared at him, "Vash…What do you see?"

"Black nothingness…" he whispered.

Lili's eyes welled with tears and she turned to leave.

Vash panicked at the lack of touch on him, "Lili? Lili? Where'd you go?"

Lili put her hand on his chest, "I'm right here, bruder… I'll be back…"

She started walking toward the door and Arthur backed up around the corner. Lili stood there for a minute, before putting her back against the wall and sliding down, putting her face in her hands, "He's blind…" she whispered, "Why is he blind…?"

Then she threw her head back and screamed at the heavens, "WHY, GOD? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? WHAT DID I EVER DO?" She put her forehead on the wall and beat her fist against it, her voice raw from screaming.

Arthur walked up and put a hand on her shoulder, "Lili? Are you okay?"

Lili turned to him, her eyes red and tear-tracks on her cheeks. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and forced a smile, "Don't worry, Mr. Kirkland. I'm fine…" She stood up and brushed off her skirt, "I'm going to go make dinner." She said, turning and walking down the hallway, her footsteps echoing off the walls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This may or may not but most likely won't continue unless I get requests to.<strong>_

_**Review!**_


End file.
